


Like a Key and a Kite

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like satisfied would be a great song for Anakin if the reader was in love with him but he fell in love with Padme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Key and a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously angsty and I am so sorry for it being so long since I've written! I hope you all love this and I apologize if it's only subpar to what I usually write. It's been hard to get into the swing of things lately.

Smiling tightly, you nod your head at the other Senators who are milling around the small meeting room. Everyone was awaiting Padmé Amidala’s arrival, knowing that she was likely to be flanked by the so called “Dream Team” that the Jedi sent to protect her. While all of that was fine and dandy, you were waiting for only one of the three people; at least, you only _cared_ about one of the three enough to actually be at this meeting yourself. Normally, you would be boarded up in your room, having some other senator from your planet show up here.

The doors open and everyone is quick to shut up, looking towards the disturbance with wide eyes. Padmé is followed by one Obi-Wan Kenobi and the exact person you were waiting for. _Anakin Skywalker_. Letting out a soft sigh, you tilt your head, a dreamy smile on your face at seeing him. Some other senator bumps your arm, making you spill your drink, cursing quietly under your breath.

“Are you alright?”

Your eyes raise from the stain on your dress, meeting the blue ones of Anakin. He’s standing a tad bit closer than is comfortable, which makes your mouth dry up. Before you can compose yourself to speak, Senator Amidala calls the attention of everyone in the room, and you notice how Anakin’s eyes light up with something you’ve only seen reflected in few people’s own gazes. Mostly those of people who are married, or with someone they care for.

Heart shattering, you glance towards Padmé, noticing how proudly she stood in front of all these people. She commanded attention and power, something you yourself could never do. Even when you were leading meetings, you found it impossible to raise your voice over the din and make yourself heard. Swallowing thickly, you slink out of his way, feeling the breeze that Anakin leaves behind him as he goes to stand beside Padmé.

As everyone takes their seats at the meeting table, you feel your throat closing up, but push it aside. Whatever you were currently feeling needed to be set aside for the time being. You were here to talk about politics, not swoon over a handsome boy. A handsome Jedi, who could never be with anyone. That sparks a fire inside you that can’t be put out as you look back at Padmé. You can’t be with him, whether because he doesn’t love you or because of the Jedi Code, but the same things bind _her_. She can’t be with him, because that’s…that’s against their Code, and she would be putting people in danger.

“Senator Y/N, we can assume that Takodana is doing well?” Padmé’s voice breaks you out of your thoughts, and you nod, smiling kindly.

“As is expected of my planet. We are prospering, and are still a safe haven for all of those who pass through our way.” You bow your head, not meeting her eyes, though you do manage to catch Anakin’s gaze.

He seems to be thinking something over, and your heart flutters in your chest as you try to decide what to do. You say no more, and the discussion moves on to other matters which you only half listen to. When it ends, you shake hands with everyone and head out to your ship. You manage to make eye contact with Anakin one last time before you leave the room entirely, a smile pulling on your lips.

* * *

Sitting in one of the many seats in the giant Council room, you stare at Padmé Amidala as she fights for the Republic. Your eyes catch on her dress, and that same stab of agony hits you like all those years before. You have to look away, knowing that she was pregnant with Anakin’s children, despite what so many people wanted to believe. He had broken the Code – they both had, and it was killing you every day you saw it.

When the vote goes in to give Palpatine full power, you can’t handle the pressure in the room and have to escape. There was too much going on, and it was killing you. Bumping into someone in the corridors, you fumble for some grasp on something when a hand grabs your elbow.

“Watch yourself there, senator. Wouldn’t want you to fall over and hurt your pretty face,” the person teases, their tone light and airy.

You close your eyes, exhaling slowly and prying yourself away from Anakin’s grip. Of course it would be him who you run into at this moment in time. When you finally open your eyes, you merely nod your head and swerve around him. “Tell Padmé I say hello, and that I am sorry that the Republic has died.”

Anakin stares after you, and, once you’re safely away from him, you lean against the wall and close your eyes, sobbing softly. _I will never be satisfied._


End file.
